Rina's NotSo Simple Twist of Fate
by Sake-is-Yummy
Summary: Rina is Kouga’s only daughter.Kaoru is Seshomaru’s son.Will love bloom or an eternal hatred is set between the two?Ch 5 UP!!!
1. Authors note

Rina's Not-So- Simple Twist of Fate  
  
OK so this is like my first fic ever, so be nice. OOOO YAH!!! The author of She's Mine I LOVE YOUR STORY!!!!!! ^_____^ And many other fics 2. Sorry if I gets a little weird because in Rhode Island its kind of weird for a 14 year old 2 wake up a 12:30 in the morning just to watch Inuyasha!! But I LOVE THAT SHOW!!!!. LOL. OOPPPSSSS!!! So you peeps out there will have to help me along with this Ficcy!! K!?  
UMMMM lets see. It all starts out like this. Rina is Kouga's only daughter (and NO she's' not Kagome's daughter) but she has a huge secret hidden from her by Kouga. She just like him loves adventures so she kinda. ran away, on her 18th birthday. Next to come into play is Kaoru, Seshomaru's son. (Did I spell that right?). What happens when a Rina wakes up to find her self in a warm bed with silk sheets instead of a nest like usual, or these weird voices in her head. And, WHATS THIS!!! She now all of a sudden has a 6 point star on her forehead. Stay tuned to find out what 


	2. Who said your 18th Birthday isn’t Exciti...

Hey sorry I haven't updated. Well this is my very first fic so sorry if ya don't like. Well like EVERY OTHER FIC OUT THERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS, EXCEPT MINE. SO HA ALL YOU MEAN LAYWRERS. ^_^ SO on with the fic. Rina's Not-Simple twist of Fate Chapter 1: Who said your 18th Birthday isn't Exciting? ~~~~~~~Rina's POV~~~~~~~ (Flashback) I was running. Not from the usual demons out to kill me or get revenge on my Papa like usual, this was different. On my 18th birthday I wanted to prove that I'm not Papa's little cub any more so I decided to do what any 18 year old wolf demoness would do. I ran away. Unfortunately Kucho saw me sneak off and trying to get on Papa's good side told Him and Mama. Stupid Jackass he actually thinks I want to be his mate!!!! Ha! So know I'm off running to the ends of my pack's boarders. Then I all of a sudden remember I can run 10* there pace so I KICKED IT IN TO OVER DRIVE!! (WEEEEEEEEEE!) Too bad I forgot about that Bird's of Paradise's nest. I ran right into about 40 of them.  
  
(End of Flashback) So know here I am Rina, Princess of the northeastern Wolf Demon Pack, on my 18th birthday kicking some over grown turkey ASS. (Though they are easy prey to pick off in 2's or 3's I'm going up against bout 40 of them!) "HAHAHAHA YOU Got killed by a wolf who's still considered a CUB! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~  
  
As Rina was doing her victory dance she didn't realize the BIG Head Bird fly up behind her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stupid Birds Ya fight like a new born mud puppy" (AN: Do they have Mud Puppies in Japan?)" I thought my 1 year old brother was weak but your patheti-WACK!"  
  
The big head bird smashed into Rina sending her flying into a near by cliff. "You INUSLENT WELP!!" he was PISSED "HOW dared you kill my flock!! For that you and your pack shall DIE!"  
  
While the head bird was cursing her and her pack she slowly came back to conciseness. "OWWWWWW" " My head feels like a golem smashed into it." While trying to stand up she felt a sharp pain in her arm and chest `Crap my arm and a few of my ribs are broken` The second that she got to her feet the Head bird swooped over to her tackled her. "Ha you stupid whelp" " my children were easy enough to attack but I'M NOT" 'WELP!!! HE DID NOT call ME a WELP' with out the Bird noticing Rina's blue- green eyes slowly turned red as he went on pummeling her into the near by ridge.  
  
"HOWLING BLADES!" (I know stupid attack) The Head Bird didn't expect that one. In the process he lost his left foot and a lot of feathers. He also lost his grip on Rina who had ALL her demon blood running through her know.  
  
"How DARE YOU threaten ME on MY birthday and TRY to kill me. For that YOU shall DIE!!" The battle went on like that for about 10 min. before the final blow was inflicted on the bird. With that he collapsed to the ground. His eye's lifeless  
  
And there stood Rina covered in battle wounds panting until she too fell into a heavy sleep exhausted from the battle.  
  
Well how'd Ya like? Hated it, Loved it,??? Please R/R  
  
Ice Wolf 


	3. Annoying lectures of the future and an U...

Hey thanks all you people who reviewed ^_^  
  
I really appreciate it Well on with the Story!!  
  
ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!!! Chases the lawyers on a lama with a pogo stick "DIE EVIL PEOPLE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Rina's Not-So-Simple Twist of Fate Chapter 2: Annoying lectures of the future and an Unexpected Arrival  
  
~~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~~~~  
  
"How DARE YOU threaten ME on MY birthday and TRY to kill me. For that YOU shall DIE!!" The battle went on like that for about 10 min. before the final blow was inflicted on the bird. With that he collapsed to the ground. His eye's lifeless  
  
And there stood Rina covered in battle wounds panting until she too fell into a heavy sleep exhausted from the battle.  
  
~~~~~ Kaoru's POV~~~~ 'This is really getting annoying T_T' Kaoru was getting his by millionth lecture about how he's still 20 and doesn't have a mate yet (mommy & daddy don't want him no more ^_^)  
  
".And further more it is up to you to continue our family's blood line."  
  
' and to produce the next Lord or Lady of the Western Lands, I KNOW ALREADY'. ~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru was starting to get ticked that Kaoru wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Kaoru are you listening"  
  
"Yes Father, but why is it that your constantly pestering me about this issue" Kaoru yelled " I don't understand why I have to have a mate picked now instead of when I'm 119 like you!" 'Crap, should have kept my mouth shut'  
  
That set him off. Sesshomaru had him pinned up against the wall by his neck  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem if I didn't harass or reject ALL MY suitors!" With that said he turned on his heel and left to his study  
  
" I give you 12 moon cycles to at least find a suitable mate. Other wise I leave it up to your mother and I"  
  
And with that said he left Kaoru to recollect himself  
  
~~~~~~Back with Rina~~~~~  
  
A young kitsune by the name of Sho was over-looking the battle seen.  
  
"Amazing, what demon could of left this sort of wake after a battle and taken down a whole flock of Birds of Paradise?"  
  
Sho then noticed the Big DEAD Head Bird on the battlefield, feathers slightly blowing in the wind. That's when he noticed something that was still alive.  
  
Slowly Sho walked over to the still form and gasped at what he saw.  
  
'This demon has the mark of the northeastern lands on her' "But wait I thought that Lord Koji had no daughters or grandchildren? Lord Sesshomaru would surly like to see this young vixen"  
  
With that said Sho gathered Rina up in his arms.  
  
'She is quite beautiful.' 'AHH! What am I thinking, she is of royal blood and I am just a member of the western land's army' "perhaps if she can handle an entire flock of Birds of Paradise then maybe she can put up with Kaoru!" With that he took off to the west.  
  
~~~~~~Back at Sesshomaru's Home~~~~ Sesshomaru was in his study when his mate Trina walked in.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on him" Trina said.  
  
"Your son should learn how to hold his tongue"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his mate in to his lap and she rapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" I don't think that there is a demoness out there who could handle his wild spirit"  
  
"Yes but it's not like ones going to come right to our door" said Sessho  
  
Right then Jaken came running into the room "Milord!!!! General Sho has returned and he has with him what he claims to be the Lady of the Northeastern Lands!!!!  
  
DUM DUM DAAAAAAA!!!!! So there's chapter 2 ^_^ I no It's kinda short but it's longer than the last chappie SO YAY!! TO ME!!!!!!! (Starts dancing to Feeling HOT, HOT, HOT) I also noticed that I didn't really explain what Rina or Kaoru look like so here I go. Rina: She has long Brown-Red-Gold Hair (that's what my Hair looks like ^_^) With streaks of pink in it. She is about 5'11 and has eyes like Kouga's 'cept her's are like aquamarine. Kaoru: Okay if you have ever seen Queen of the Damned then Kaoru looks just like Lestat 'cept he's alive and has long shiny onyx black hair like Sesshomaru's and Amber colored eyes.(No he doesn't have that WICKED HOT ACCENT!!!!!!! SIGH)  
  
I'm also going to start taking apoll to see if this will be a Rina/Kaoru or Rina/OC Please R/R  
  
Ice Wolf 


	4. Authors Note 2

Authors Note: Hey in order to continue this story I really need to know if you think this should be a Sho/Rina fic or a Kaoru/Rina fic so please review I really need to know cuz the next chapters really make this story and if you update enough than I will start updating more often so review Ice Wolf ^_^  
  
Also thanks for reviewing: RekkaShinen Lang Lil washu_Chan Rin Kim Ai-Chan 


	5. A “Welcomed” Awakening

Hey I realize that my story isn't that good but ya people got to start reviewing more and I'm still picking if this is gonna be a Rina/Kaoru or Rina/Sho fic, so tell me plz, plz, plz, plz, plz. well on with the story OHH YA to all those evil copyright people and my psychiatrist I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!(Crawls over into a corner and starts to think of ways to destroy the world hehehehehe!!!!) Ohh ya to Kouga's mate0 o/c is Sho who is Kaoru's best friend I thought it would be good to add a little fuel to the romance fire LOL ^___~  
  
Rina's Not-So-Simple Twist of Fate Chapter 3: A "Welcomed" Awakening  
  
~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~ Sesshomaru pulled his mate in to his lap and she rapped her arms around his neck." I don't think that there is a demoness out there who could handle his wild spirit""Yes but it's not like ones going to come right to our door" said Sessho Right then Jaken came running into the room "Milord!!!! General Sho has returned and he has with him what he claims to be the Lady of the Northeastern Lands!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru and Trina both looked at Jaken with disbelief evident in their eyes  
  
"Jaken you must have misunderstood. We all know that Lord Koji no longer has a mate and has no grandchildren," Lady Trina said.  
  
"But it is true milady" Sho walked in carrying the battered form of Rina  
  
"Though the mark is starting to fade it is there" Sho said laying Rina down carefully  
  
When Trina caught site of Rina's battle worn body she gasped  
  
"Sho what has happened to her!?"  
  
"Milady when I found her I also found one of the main Birds of Paradise Flocks of the northeastern mountain range completely destroyed"  
  
"And who exactly was it who defeated this flock?" came the icy reply from Sesshomaru  
  
"Believe it was the vixen milord"  
  
~~~~~~Kaoru POV~~~~  
  
'Father is really starting to piss me off' Kaoru thought as he walked through the castle  
  
"Ahh, Sho is back perhaps he will want to spar with me, then he can."  
  
'Wait since when is has that scent been here?'  
  
Kaoru followed the scent till he found it origin. In one of the guest bedrooms sat his mother, Sho and some one else whom he had never seen before.  
  
"Kaoru in stead of just standing there why don't you come here"  
  
~~~~Normal POV~~~~  
  
Kaoru listened and came into the room and made his way over to his mother.  
  
He silently gasped at what he saw "That demon. she, she , she's." He un-politely stared at the young woman  
  
"Injured" stated his mother as a huge smug smile spread across her face 'well that's the first time that he's reacted like that'  
  
'GRRRR why is he starring at her like that?' 'Ahh this is my childhood friend and I'm getting all worked up over a gir- woman'  
  
While all this was happening they failed to notice Rina tossing and turning  
  
~~~~~Rina's Nightmare~~~~~~~  
  
She was walking around a field full of fog  
  
'where am I?"  
  
"You are in my realm" said a bombing voice out of no where  
  
" Ya well WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY IN 7 HELLS AM I HEAR!!!" Rina screamed at the no voice  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pathetic pup you shall see soon" and with that the fog disappeared  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rina screamed at the voice  
  
"You stupid F****IN SON OFA BITCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~End of Rina's Dream~~~~~~~~  
  
Trina, Kaoru, and Sho all looked at the restless form of Rina until she sat upright smashed Trina in the head and screamed  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "You stupid F****IN SON OFA BITCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!"  
  
"MOM!!!" "Milady" Kaoru and Sho yelled in unison. There lying on the floor was the proud and strong Lady Trina, Demoness of the western lands, Mate of Sesshomaru sprawled out on the floor unconscious (@____@)  
  
Then Sho smelled something 'Wait I know smell it's gasp' "Your bleeding!!" Sho yelled coming over to the know standing Rina  
  
" And So will you if you don't get the Hell away from me unless you want me to rearrange your jaw" said Rina to the Tall, Built, Green Glass eyed, Red- Brown Spiked Haired Kitsune  
  
"Feh Ya right" said Kaoru 'he knows first hand that some little pup is gonna push him around'  
  
" What the Hell did you just say to me? So you must want me to Mess that pretty little face of yours" Rina said  
  
" Ya right like so weak little RUNT like you is any match for me" ' though you are kinda .'  
  
" Ya? Well bring you stupid little bitch-oh-shit!!" Rina just noticed the mark on Kaoru's forehead 'SHIT I'M SO SCREWED'  
  
Well that's the 3rd chapter so review and mabey ill keep righting  
  
Ohh ya I gota know who should get paired up Rima/Kaoru or Rina/Sho  
  
The pole so far is R/K 1 and R/S 0 so review and tell me PLZ?  
  
Ice Wolf (Note: Sesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha and Kouga are Totally HOT) 


	6. authors note 3

Hey sorry I havent updated and that last chaper was short and really stupid so im gonna delete it and then redo it K? well thanks ya people who reviewed  
  
Ohh ya check out my other fic "A family is all iv ever wanted" it can be a good fic I just need a little help so there ya go and sorry again  
  
Ice Wolf 


	7. Rule 1 don't get me pissed made whole

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating soon enough. You see like a month ago my computer had a complete system malfunction and I had to delete everything off my computer. Then I had reboot it which for most people only takes about an hour or two. Unfortunately when my dad bought the stupid computer it already had Microsoft office on it so I that's why I haven't updated. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Also I want to tell you that chapter 4 : Rule # 1 don't get me pissed was WAY to short for my liking so I deleted it (I hope) and have converted it over to this longer chapter. Well that all for now folk!! (I always wanted to say that) Now on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from Inuyasha. . . . . . . . . BUT I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT TO THEM MUAhAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
The real Chapter 4: Rule # 1 don't get me pissed  
  
~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~ "Feh Ya right" said Kaoru 'Sho knows first hand that some little pup isn't gonna push him around'" What the Hell did you just say to me? So you must want me to Mess up that pretty little face of yours" Rina said" Ya right like so weak little RUNT like you is any match for me" ' though you are kinda .'" Ya? Well bring it you stupid little bitch-oh- shit!!" Rina just noticed the mark on Kaoru's forehead 'SHIT I'M SO SCREWED'  
  
'shit shit shit shit SHIT!!!!!!' Rina screamed in her head  
  
(an: since inu's not in this fic I just had to make Kaoru like him, poor fluffy-chan)  
  
" What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kaoru mocked  
  
After he said that Rina's temper started to flare  
  
' Deep breaths, deep breaths, you wouldn't want to hurt his cute face now would I? HUH?! I so didn't just say hot I said ohh dam it all, Kami save me pleaze?'  
  
Just then Trina came to again and her and Sho both slipped out of the room with out being noticed  
  
"Milady I don't really think we should have left them there" a worried Sho said  
  
"Sho I have taught my son well don't worry, Oh why hello Sesho darling"  
  
Sho silently dismissed himself and left to else where leaving the mates to talk privately (no you sick minded people not THAT kind of private) Sesshomaru walked up to his mate and embraced her in a hug w/ a chaste kiss.  
  
"What did you do? I can see it in your eyes that you are planning some thing what is it?" said Sesshomaru  
  
" why what ever do you mean my love?" Trina answered back innocently  
  
" I mean the last time I saw that look on your face your cousin ended up in locked in a closet for five hours and the end result was two mated demons and one on the way' Sess stated matter of factly  
  
"Yes and if they wanted to the could of gotten out of that closet just fine" Trina said with a smug look that says You-no-I'm-right-so-just-give- up  
  
"Hmm I don't know what your planning for YOUR son but-"(Sess is still mad at him)  
  
"WAIT! MY son?" "What did he do this time?"  
  
"I had to talk to him about his current mating situation"  
  
"Oh, I took care of that already!"  
  
(A/N: they are walking down the corridor to Sesshomaru's Study/library)  
  
"What? You don't mean the girl that Sho brought are you?  
  
"Well yes I was, why? Are you saying my judgment in people is bad?!"  
  
"Well she, we don't even know her name, nor what clan she belongs too, and what if she is already intended?"  
  
"Well it would be a greater honor if it were to OUR son"  
  
Right then a huge crash was heard down in the southern corridor (there in the Northeastern one)  
  
~~~~Mean while with Koaru and Rina  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kaoru mocked  
  
After he said that Rina's temper started to flare  
  
'Deep breaths, deep breaths, you wouldn't want to hurt his cute face now would I? HUH?! I so didn't just say hot I said ohh dam it all, Kami save me pleaze?'  
  
"What the HELL did you say to me!?"  
  
"You heard me ya wimpy wolf!" (T_T);;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"You better take that back you stupid stuck-up MUTT!"  
  
"Hea, at least I don't smell 10-times worse than a human" 'ok so maybe that was an exaggera-'  
  
With the last comment Rina tackled Koaru into the wall with her amazing speed (she inherited from her dad along with her quick mouth, lets just hope not his stubbornness)  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again!" Rina all but snarled in his face  
  
As Rina started to walk away Koaru kicked her in the back. Soon all you could see was a furry of royal blue (Rina's outfit like Ranma's when he's a she ^_^), black (Koaru's hair, clothes look like Naraku's when he's not wearing baboon pelt) and the ocassonal snarl, yelp, or curse. Basically it looked like those giant balls of dust whe people fight in the Loony Tunes, till they separated and were standing at different ends of the room  
  
"Aww is the paw wittle puppy gettin twiered?"  
  
'That BITCH!' "You Bitch!"  
  
As Rina was running at full speed at Koaru she faled to notice his tail as it shot out in front of him.  
  
'What is he planning, why is he just standing there?' "a-oof"  
  
As Rina tripped she went flying into the shoji-door, but not before she unconsiusley latching onto Koaru and taking him with her.  
  
When the dust cleared a very interesting sight laid before the Lord and Lady of the West. There laid Koaru on his back with Rina on top of him with her arms around his neck and Koaru with his arms around her back above her tail and his tail wrapped around her protectively.  
  
Slowly Rina sat up, one hand on Koaru's chest the other gripped her head.  
  
"My head" Rina groaned and tried to sit up even more till she heard a low growl. She then looked down to see HER straddling KOARU!!!! But unfortunately in her haste to get up Koaru's hands slipped down to Rina's rear.  
  
~~~~~Koaru's POV  
  
As an instant reflex when waking up Koaru flexed his claws which were now on Rina's rear end. His eye's shot open when he heard a sharp intake of breath and noticed the abnormal weight and warmth on top of him.  
  
The next thing he new he was staring into beautiful large Aqua-Marine eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~There Ya go howed ya like? Hahahahahaha nope I'm not done yet~~  
  
Then he noticed just who was on top of him and where his hands were, on her rear. He then got a perverted smile that could outdo the Great Miroku (shock!!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~Rina's POV Her eye's widened when she felt two warm hands on her but. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt him squeeze again and his eye's open to stare directly into a never ending pool of Goldish-Bronze.  
  
Then she noticed the perverted smile on his face when she noticed her position and just who she was straddling.  
  
Right then Trina, Sesshomaru and Sho arrived at the scean  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy  
  
Hey well I'll update soon probably tomoro  
  
Ice Wolf: Well that was a good place to end  
  
:Koaru: I'll say I rather like the position I'm in  
  
Rina: Well that opinion only goes one way  
  
Koaru: Aww come on YOU no you love straddling me!  
  
Rina: No I don't (starts to blush)  
  
Ice: well I'll leave you two love birds to talk while I go chase that lama (starts walking off in the direction on a lama)  
  
Ice: Here lama, lama  
  
Rina & Koaru: .... (T_T);;;;;;;;; (^_^);;;;;;;;;; Pleaz r/r  
  
Ice Wolf 


	8. Reveiw 1

I would like to thank all those people who reviewed for chapters 1-4  
  
Kouga's Mate  
  
RekkaShine  
  
Lang  
  
Lil washu-chan  
  
Rin  
  
Kin Ai-Chan  
  
Jay-Chan  
  
I would also like for those who want to check out these fics there like my favorites:  
  
My Unwilling Mate- Hentai Jane  
  
Red Hunger-Xanthes  
  
Shadowed Hearts from a Broken Future  
  
Or any of Joy-Chan's fics there all good ^_^ 


	9. The Nearend of the World & New Friends

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated my parents are going away next week and IV been busy cleaning, packing (IV got to go to my Aunts house. Well at least I get to go to Six Flags!!!)And so on. So I wont be able to Update till like next week so um . 0.0 T.T -.-T.T 0.0 ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *standing in a BIG, WHITE, ROOM* Alright, Alright, I don't nor will I Ever own Inuyasha. There I said happy now? *Big guy in a lab coat motions Yes* OK then will you let me go now? *Big guy in a lab coat motions No* ^0.o^ HEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Now on with the fic!!  
  
Warning: Rated for Language  
  
"Inuyasha" talking  
  
'Inuyasha' thinking  
  
(Inuyasha) authors note  
  
~~~~inuyasha ~~~ change of POV  
  
- - - - - inuyasha - - - - Change of scene  
  
Chapter 5 : The Near-end of the World & New Friends ~~~~Last Time~~~~  
  
~~~~~~Rina's POV Her eye's widened when she felt two warm hands on her but. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt him squeeze again and her eye's open to stare directly into a never ending pool of Goldish-Bronze. Then she noticed the perverted smile on his face when she also noticed her position and just who she was straddling. Right then Trina, Sesshomaru and Sho arrived at the scean.  
  
~~~~Ch 5~~~~  
  
~~~Rina's POV~~~  
  
Rina's eye started to twitch 'his claws are on my BUTT!... and..  
  
He's.going.to.DIE!!!'  
  
~Koaru's POV~~~  
  
'HEHEHE I'm grabbing her butt.this is fun. Too bad it's not her breast's' (he's still a  
  
little messed up from going through the wall)  
  
~~~normal POV~~~  
  
"See I told you they were made for each other!!" Trina said excitedly and Sho who just arrived at the seen didn't have any thoughts at all. He just kind of stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
All failed to notice Rina's flaring tail that was not only extremely bristled but savagely swishing back and forth and the slight red tint in her eyes.  
  
All except for Sesshomaru. '5-4-3-2-1.'  
  
THUNK!!! Rina's fist connected with Koaru's skull  
  
"YOU FUCKEN HENTAI!!! I don't give a shit who the HELL you are. You CANT go around and grope people, ESPECIALLY ME!!!" "YOU STUPID HENTAI MUTT"  
  
Luck (or unlucky) for Koaru he has a pretty thick skull so the punch didn't do too much damage and he recovered fast.  
  
"Well sorry your ass is SO BIG that I couldn't grab onto anything else!"  
  
At that moment all the birds stopped chipping, the earth stopped mid rotation and every thing seemed to be holding its breath. Koaru didn't seem to realize how much damage those words could do. Especially to him.  
  
They all stood there frozen in time, waiting in an eerie silence for the volcano to erupt.  
  
Rina closed her eye's took in a deep breath turned and walked away. Had she not been born into a family full of males she might have let a lone tear fall from her eye but she had too much of an ego and pride to let that happen.  
  
Once she tuned the corner and no one could hear her any more all eyes tuned to Koaru  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY!?"  
  
"Ohh, Koaru I thought I taught you better than that" said Trina  
  
"Even I new that was dangerous territory to step foot on when I was a pup" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Huh? What territory? What are you all talking about!!!"  
  
"Sigh: Sho would you please explain to Koaru what were talking about while I go find our guest and try to calm her before she kills my only son?"  
  
"Hia, of course My Lady"  
  
-----Koaru & Sho-----  
  
"So what's the big deal?"  
  
"Honestly my friend though I may have known you since we were only pups I can tell you can be the stupidest at time's" 'in this case many times'  
  
"What? So I squeezed her butt a couple of times big deal" Koaru said while he evaded another of Sho's attacks.  
  
Since they were both old enough to train they had always spared together the palaces large dojo. That is also were they were currently disusing Koaru's stupidity.  
  
"You have disrupted the very balance of a nature y friend. What you said is a horrible crime among women."  
  
"So. You still haven't told me what the big deal is"  
  
"."  
  
"Well?"  
  
". Um I."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I.don't really no my self"  
  
The last comment had Koaru fall to the ground anime-style  
  
"You don't know?" Koaru said in a flat tone from where he was now laying on the floor (kind of like how Ranma always lays) as Sho sat down next to him.  
  
"I honestly don't believe that the male species will ever understand the female species"  
  
"Ya, to bad that they some how can read us like a book"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"You should apologize" Sho said as he stood up and offered a hand to Koaru  
  
"Why so what if she-"  
  
"Trust me you should" was all that Sho said before he left the dojo  
  
~~~~Rina's POV~~~~  
  
'I CANT BELEVE HE SAID THAT' Rina screamed in her head as she walk down the hall  
  
"That stupid pup. I don't have a fat ass."  
  
"DO I!??!!"  
  
~~~~Normal POV~~~~  
  
As Rina was having a mental brake down she almost missed the door to her left side open and a person run out.  
  
ALMOST because it's hard to miss some one as they run strait into you.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Rina landed right on her back and had the wind knocked out of her by the force of the impact. When Rina looked at her attacker she was surprised to see two big blue almost opal looking eyes staring straight back at her. Rina couldn't help but smile at the child's look of suspire and happiness in those eye's. As Rina helped the pup up which she assumed to be about 7 or 8, she had long white hair that had black tips and was slightly wavy. As Rina was trying to figure out who the little girl was another presence made its self known.  
  
Rina looked to the door where the mysterious child just had appeared from moments ago. There stood SHO or the female version in a Pale blue kimono with silver flames and sakura petals that seemed to dance around the kimono. It had Slits that went up to mid thigh and under that was a pair of black pants that tied at the ankles. She as she got closer to Rina she noticed that the this was in fact NOT Sho and that while she was evidently a Kitsune she didn't have the same bushy tail as Sho but a more foxish one, that was a more orange-red with a almost crème brown tip, also that her hair was red-orange as well and was in a high pony-tail that still reached her mid back even perched on top of her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry we were playing tag and my little friend here must have ran into you"  
  
"That's alright I'm used to it by now since Iv got 2 twin bothers that are constantly dong that"  
  
"Oh, by the way my name is Rina"  
  
"Hello Rina I'm Tsuyu and my little friend here is-"  
  
"Ayume, its very nice to meet you, what kind of demon are you? Are you gonna stay here for a while, do you want to be my friend? Do you wanna play tag with me?"  
  
Rina just smiled at the little pup being used to this many questions at once answered them all.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you to Ayume, I'm a wolf demon, I don't know how long im going to stay here for, sure ill be your friend and yes I would love to play tag but its getting kind of late so maybe tomorrow, k?" Rina smiled  
  
"ok" Ayume said in a kind of depressed tone  
  
Hey well that was chappi 5. R/R Pweeeeze  
  
Also thanks to Kaylana and Joy-chan !! LOTS OF POCKY FOR YOU!!  
  
Ice Wolf 


End file.
